bullfrogproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Park
Theme Park is a construction and management simulation game designed by Bullfrog Productions and originally released in 1994, in which the player designs and operates an amusement park. Theme Park is the first in Bullfrog's series of theme park games, also included in this series is Theme Park's Sequel Theme Park World. Game play Starting with a free plot of land in the United Kingdom and few hundred thousand dollars, the player must build a profitable amusement park, making money by opening rides and selling merchandise and refreshments. The goal is to increase the park's value and available cash so that the park can be sold and a new lot can be bought from another part of the world and start building a new theme park.1 Newer products can be bought after researching them. Once enough money has been made the player can move on to newer plots. Plots are located all over the world and have many different factors that affect gameplay, including the economy, weather, terrain and land value. There are over thirty attractions available in the game. Depending on the platform, it is possible to tour the park or the rides. There are simple rides like the bouncy castle and tree house, and more complicated and expensive rides like the roller coaster and the Ferris wheel. There is a focus in the staff side of the park as well. People employed in the park include entertainers, security guards, mechanics, and cleaners. Lack of staff can cause problems, including messy parks, blown up rides, crime and sad visitors. Occasionally wages must be renegotiated; failure to renegotiate results in staff strikes. Theme Park offers several levels of simulation, with higher difficulties requiring more management of aspects such as logistics. The game contains quite a few cut away scene which can be viewed on this page: Theme Park cutaway scenes Rides in Theme Park List of Theme Park Rides There are a total of 25 rides/improvement which are featured in the the Theme Park game. When you start a new park you start with three (Bouncy Castle,Merry-Go-Around,Tree House) and gradually get as time goes on in the game. Shops A full list of shops in Theme Park. Theme park consist of shops which are used by the population of the park and create a good income for the park. The shops are quite realistic with stock ordering needed and are customizable with the player able to easily adjust the item prices. Staff A full list of staff in Theme Park. The park needs different classes of staff to keep it running smoothly which is where the staff management part of the game comes in. The player is able to hire, fire and manage the park's staff and also have to watch out for striking. Features A full list of features which appear in Theme Park. The player can use feature items to further decorate the park by adding thing such as trees, lamps, lakes and the much needed toilets as well as many others. Visitors The visitors of the park are the little people who come to your park to experience the wonder that is the players rides, shops as well etc. Bankruptcy If the player's park goes bankrupt, a cutscene of the park owner jumping out a window to Chopin's Funeral March plays, though - in line with Bullfrog's usual dark sense of humor - the owner immediately peaks over the sill of the window, revealing it to have only been on the first floor of the building. The following text about bankruptcy in the game is from the manual booklet: "' When the value of all the shares and stock in your park won't cover the cost of your loans, any interest you owe, debts to the bank, and the 20,000 leeway you're given, you are legally declared bankrupt. The park has to close, your life's work collapses around you, and there's only one honorable way out. It's a long way down..." See Also * Theme Park Cheats and glitches * Bank Screen Category:Theme Park Category:Games